


西城爱情故事

by Qiuarcobaleno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuarcobaleno/pseuds/Qiuarcobaleno
Summary: 咱四九城有什么？老字号、好学校；青红砖瓦、西北风沙；鸭皮蘸白糖、昂贵学区房……以及背后这差着辈儿的、欢乐爱情故事。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	西城爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 青叶城西（×）  
> 西城区青叶实验学校（√）  
> 德云·迫害及川·社分社（√√√）
> 
> 京片子和东北话出没注意，诚邀各位来听相声！
> 
> 是很没品的俗梗老梗沙雕，OOC到姥姥家，虽然标题写是爱情故事 实际是团欺追舅记，主及视角，差辈儿不差年龄，写着玩的请不要太在意细节拜托拜托！
> 
> 有松花提及 狐狸客串，名字不敢瞎取就没改惹！
> 
> 若有幸获得您的小心心 不胜感激！
> 
> 如果以上都可以的话，请——

及川和岩泉打小就认识了。

在及川快到上小学的年纪时，他爹妈曾因为搞不到学区房而焦头烂额，甚至为此动过“干脆移民吧”的念头：“没有四九城的房子，还不兴搞个潘帕斯的牧场吗？”及川他爹疯到没边儿，不光买了本像模像样的西语书，甚至连将来院子里养什么种儿的羊驼都快敲定了。好在最后，托了一车轱辘的亲戚总算出了个靠谱人，说来也巧，这房子刚好在这亲戚家的旁边——晚上遛鸟时偶然听见街壁儿要急售，一个尔康手伸过去就给麻利儿扣下了。

地段好、环境不错，这大便宜捡的，及川妈妈心里可痛快，一切落听后就带着老公孩子和人一家三口搓了顿饭。及川就是在这饭桌上第一次见到了岩泉。

“果真是实在亲戚。”初次见面，及川母亲就和对面父母相聊甚欢，兜着圈儿的疏堂表亲二大爷的称谓算来算去，不亦乐乎。等所有人把目光落在这桌上年纪最小的及川身上时，母亲指着对面和他年纪差不多大的男孩，笑容满面。

“明年都上一个学校，还住这么近，机会难得，先认识认识。

“来来来，小彻，这是岩泉一，按辈分来说……

“你得管人叫舅舅。”

小小的脑袋大大的问号，幼年及川的脑海里蹦出他那几个扇着蒲扇、边刷碗边听郭德纲的秃顶舅舅，直接当机在了原地。得亏对面妈妈笑着解围：“诶呀我们这当哥哥都没大多少呢，小彻呀，你就叫我们小一就行了啊，不用听你妈的。”

“诶您可甭介，那这小子不和我同辈儿了，哈哈哈……”

两个同龄差辈的小孩看着四个大人笑的前仰后合，尴尬的小眼神交汇了一下。

“好了不扯淡了，菜上齐了，咱们也赶紧就位。来来来，所谓娘亲舅大，岩泉弟弟，今儿个呢你先动第一筷子，爱吃啥夹啥，千万别客气。”

“哦、哦好…”突然被叫到的岩泉打个激灵地站起来，红着脸撒摸了一圈，最后拿着筷子伸向了那盘离自己最近的、刚片好端来的烤鸭皮。这单蹦儿切盘的鸭皮可有讲究，最适合干吃的一般就那么四五片，油光透亮，色泽诱人，散发着浓烈的果木香气，焦面再蘸上一圈粗粒白糖，这一口下去，想必是油脂饱满、甜而不腻，一等一鸭中精髓。

及川可好这口了，他隔着小方桌留着口水，软乎乎的小手努着努着地撑起身，直勾勾的视线盯着那块最漂亮的鸭皮和后面岩泉的小脸，看得人家是又不忍又不好意思。岩泉的筷子在空中停滞了几秒，在一阵短暂的纠结下，终于还是伸向了对面的小馋鬼。

“嗷呜！”及川水汪汪的大眼睛因惊喜猛的一亮，咬着岩泉的筷子尖吞掉了这第一口的上乘美味。顿时，唇齿间嘎吱作响，糖粒和鸭脂相融相稀，迸溅出恰到好处的鲜美，这妙极的滋味和眼前小岩泉的笑容回味在一起，让及川的心怦怦直跳，开心得不得了。

“谢谢……、舅舅！”来自那时特有的稚嫩奶音。

搁到现在，让度过变声期、失去小奶声的大及川再回想起这件事，他大概早就忘记了那片鸭皮的味道，只记得岩泉的笑和自己心如擂鼓的跃动，配合着越来越大声的汪峰与小田和正的二重唱，在耳边久久回响。如果有机会，他只想搬着大喇叭穿越回去，就着这北京爱情故事和东京爱情故事的双重配乐摇醒自己：“谢什么谢，舅什么舅！你以为你砸窑的是人间美味的鸭皮？那是你一筷子倾心的dokidoki！”

话又说回来，其实及川最终确定他自己的心意，差不得算是上初三那会儿了。他俩小学毕业后都走了体育特长生的路子，并靠着加分双双进入一中。新队伍的磨合需要功夫，有阵儿赶上倒霉催的，放屁都砸后脚跟，连吃败仗，人心惶惶，及川天天加练到吃了吐吐了吃，待人接物的表情管控都出了岔劈。岩泉见状赶紧拉着红血丝瘆人的大侄子一顿呲儿，陪吃陪练陪哭陪喝开水泡枸杞，头槌脚踹大耳帖子一样没吝惜，总算是把人从烂泥德行拉了回来。及川事后流着鼻血抱着脑仁疼的岩泉使劲哼唧，冰冷的心脏从被捂得温不突噜再到麻爪的滚烫，实实在在地宣告着已噗锅、结成嘎巴儿的情感。

只是可惜，那时的及川依旧没有正确支配语言的能力。

“小岩、恁是我妈咪吗对我怎好呜呜呜……”

“？垃圾川你瞎白话啥呢，我是你舅。”

搁到现在，让升入高中、习惯被揍的大及川再回想起这件事，他只想回去跟着岩泉再暴cei自己一顿，就着永不会过时的汪峰和小田和正和bgm摇醒自己：“妈什么妈，呜什么呜！你以为你流的是可怜兮兮的鼻血？那是你爱情道上刚被踩瘪的臭大姐！”

日升月落，分秒流逝，时间线终于来到了现在，转眼就毫无进展地升入了高三。岩泉已经动了考雅思的心思了，眼瞅着这再不拿下，到时候送机的时候就只能讨得个亲情抱抱了，及川一寻思就难受得到处咋呼，连粉丝们送来的稻香村黄糕都觉不到香了。

但现实就是如此残酷，他本人再怎么悔不当初都已莫得屁用了，这十几年里，岩泉不光阴差阳错地提升了做他长辈的自觉，也掌握了精准揍人的攻略，奈何及川再怎么见缝插针地撒娇说“小岩~我喜欢你”，岩泉总是能在第一秒无意识地投过来一副“大侄子真会甜唬人”的谜之欣慰，紧接着在第二秒切换到“你又瞎糟践哪个球了”的谜之直觉，然后在第三秒回馈成一份“你绝壁不能弃疗啊”的迷之猛剋，帮助及川脑子里进的水变成眼眶中挤出的泪。

又哭又吵又难过，日子还得继续过。

晚末响儿，新一天训练结束后，及川同学再次顶着一头包寒掺而归，一屁股坐到了队友花小卷的旁边，开启日常的bb模式。哦先嘞嘞一嘴这花小卷：及川的哥们兼闺蜜，啥都能聊一主儿，曾经在开学时因“黄糕vs泡芙，永远滴神or废物点心”而大打出手，正所谓不打不相识，打完变铁磁，现在关系可倍儿棒。同时，花小卷这人也是及川打心眼里羡慕嫉妒恨的第一名——虽然他没有及川的女粉多，但人早在高一就和同队的松川签了线，天天当着及川的面起腻，爱情上领先一大头。

话说这松川是谁，好家伙，也是大有来头。入学第一天，此人就趁着及川和岩泉说话的功夫，一手搂一个地攀亲戚：“鸟鸟鸟（你好你好你好），我是岩泉他二婶的儿媳妇的堂哥，都实在亲戚，按辈分来说，我不介意你也叫我舅。”

“啥玩意？”眼见着历史又将重演，及川的脸逐渐扭曲。“小岩，我记得你说二婶她儿子打光棍儿来着？”

“哦对，八月底刚结的，还没告诉你。”

“合着就是上赶着给我开学送舅的是嘛、占人便宜！”

结果一年不到还给我搭一舅妈。嘿，真棒。

谁来评评理哎。及川双手合十，眼中一片凄凉。大家都是一个队里打球的，凭啥怹小卷就能处着对象、我就不得烟儿抽，论场下交情、论场上配合，我哪点儿比人家差了？

花卷一把搂过及川的肩，下巴抬得老高，一股子嘚瑟劲，“我和小松，在爱情道路上头脑清醒、心意相通，和我俩比，你俩就像过家家儿，还抽的亲子卦，他结婚的时候我估摸着你连伴郎都做不上，你就擎等着背着个小翅膀当花童吧。”

“缺德！”及川滋儿哇滋儿哇，随手拿出刚抽到的巨丑款泡儿玛特揍他。

“今儿这日子口简直了！”

其实按理来说，今儿个应是个挺不错的日子。早些时候，青城机会难得地和东三省第一的强校有场练习赛，这令人兴奋的机会可不多见。

记得赛前，队长们照例打个寒暄，只见对方的头儿从一堆大高个中走了出来，带着黑色发尾的浅头毛配着平静的脸显得威严得很，一手把奶奶祖传玉坠子往领口掖了掖，一手递过来一袋写着“精品”的东北大米。“久闻你们西城四金刚，请多指教，第一战还望钢钢上。”虽然人说话客气礼貌的很，但这眼睛总是透过及川往后尾儿瞟，貌似和副队长岩泉暗暗交神，倒是他身后几个低年级直勾勾地盯着及川，让人发憷。

“小松说这是爸比找爸比、崽崽才找你，你辈分不够，不配。”花卷打岔。

后来吧，人北爸比刚一回去，领头盯人的金毛狐狸崽崽就带着同胞弟弟颠儿了过来，稍微放大了音量在及川附近念秧儿：“小老弟听好嗷，青城都成对儿给佬打配合疙不溜脆，尤其瞅好二传和主攻，按计划来嗷可别稀里马哈的……”

“诶你说对手这功课咋做的，我谢他大爷。”整场比赛被套桩的及川不知是该哭还该笑，踩了旁边笑成花卷的花卷一脚。

比赛的时候也是，及川回想起来也都是内伤。

这几位东北大仙真不白给，加上对面自带DJ的加油鼓号队，跟着噼里啪啦的魔性神曲一时抢占了上风。尤其是双棒儿里的哥哥，发球有够带劲的，就看他一手停住了打碟的《野狐disco》，在我方阵营被拐登得直画龙画彩虹的裉节，发出一计大力又精准的跳发。得，嘎嘣脆，直压底线，一连拿了三分才渡到及川的轮次。

“小卷，你还记得那时候小岩对我说了什么吗？他说我们让对方得了几分就能赢回去几分，他相信我。”

花卷翻了个大白眼：明明还有我和松，合着四个人的电影却只有俩姓名。

“小岩还说，如果我们这轮追回去了，下次就他搓票子，烤鸭是挂炉还是焖炉随我挑，鸭皮我包圆儿。听听听听，我舅局气！这儿是嘛？这是莫大的鼓励和爱！可恶、我为何痛失良机！”

“停停停及川，我得提醒你一下，你的记忆自动屏蔽人就算了，还裁短一截股可不成。”

“嗯？”

花卷对着走过来的岩松二人挥了挥手，笑容一下子变得明媚了起来。

“……但如果这球被接起来的话，你请客搓卤煮，我要加豆腐。”那时的岩泉拍了拍及川肩膀。

“加汤不要蒜。”那时的松川在场外大声叫嚷。

“看你这表情，想起来了吧队长？谢谢您嘞，我要炸灌肠。”

“小卷别笑了！还有不是说好只要炸灌肠嘛，为什么又点了炸酱面？！”

中学生训练结束的时候，差不多正好是下班人群的用餐高峰，老字号的名声当当响啊，早早就人满为患，为了更早就开始叫上的肚子，四人只好两两分开去拼桌。正准备去拉岩泉的及川被“松川找我有些事”的破理由劝退，临了岩泉还掰了根双棒老冰棍儿当做安慰，自然而然地把大的那节递到了蔫了吧唧的及川手上。

花卷憋笑到滋泪，看着及川拿着这色儿酷似东北黄毛狐狸的半截冰棍儿，心情复杂地嘬了一大口。

“小卷，都说了不要再笑了！”及川扔掉木棍子，往自己那份卤煮里加了一大勺蒜，猛吃一口就冲着花卷哈气以示报复，妥妥的小学生做派收获了一个“乖乖吃饭”舅妈巴掌奖。

“讲真的及川，就你这样混不吝的欠招儿样，岩泉当真了才怪呢。你得提前准备准备，然后正儿八经地表个白啥的。你就没点儿个示好的尝试？就比如……请他搓顿饭什么的？”花卷用筷子敲了下及川的卤煮大碗，内里的下水味儿熏得花卷眼前发黑，“别老是这个，整点好的、他爱吃的有没？”

及川听闻一爪子压上花卷的肩，手挡在嘴前捏咕：“小卷啊，你又不是不知道小岩喜欢吃什么，就内玩意、额……又渣碎味儿又冲的胡同儿老大爷最爱，麻豆腐，没那么多家做这个。你说这稻香村在四九城遍地开花，我多好对付啊，但他海碗居不行啊，离咱这忒远。”

“你妈妈家那边不都是胡同串子么，你问问她会不会做呗？”

及川突然摆出一副“诶唷我敲”的皱吧表情，俊脸一下子变得和地铁看手机的老头一样，“我求过了，她上次鼓秋差点把灶给炸了，这玩意比炸个酱、卸个麻酱难，我妈内二把刀功夫真不行。”

“那约出去逛街呢？”花卷看在饭的份上，继续热心支招。

及川也继续地铁老头看手机：“没戏，上次相约去三里屯，我去做头发，他过会儿就自己颠儿去听德云社了，后来还在场子里碰到我亲舅了，对，推了秃瓢的内个，这回去路上俩聊的，都没我话茬。”

花卷大概想象了一下坐在公交后座上刚烫完锡纸烫、吹着北京西山大风沙的呆比及川，差点把面条吐出来。“咳，及川，总之你这半不啰啰确实不像样儿。你得体面点儿、正式点儿，营造个好气氛，好好说出来，就像那些看走了眼的女孩子大中午的堵你表白那样啊。”

“靠你才看走眼了呢，你这损话套套儿的比小岩还没溜儿！”

“嘿我这擎好心眼子，臭侄子怎么说话呢！你好好品品，等过一阵到新年前后，北京城热热闹闹的，刚好不就有个挺好的氛围么。你啊，找个好地儿，备个诚礼，搞不好就齐活了。”

身心俱疲的及川咂么咂么嘴，慢慢露出一副恍然大悟的表情。

历经这天的卷师培（蹿）训（登）之后，终于悟到了的及川弟子这程子像变了个人似的，心里的小算盘噼里啪啦地打得响。他不光开始高呼“期末决不能挂科被留下假期补课”而认真念书，中午也不提前溜出校门去买黄糕了，训练时更是令人难以接受的乖巧，问就是“上个月小岩揍我爆了十个球了，我实在心（赔）疼（不）他（起）啊（了）”，装的人五人六儿的，听得岩泉的头发duangduang竖得更高了，不止一次问队友：“他耍什么哩格儿楞呢、难道真的被我打傻了？”真是使闻言者（指金田一）落下金豆子、知情者（指花小卷）笑出鼻涕泡。

总之，无论是泪眼迷离还是欢声笑语吧，日历按时篇篇翻过，时间依旧窜稀式向前推进着。好像就一袋烟的功夫，窗外的气温就肉眼可见着断崖式出溜，清晨的石砖地缝也结上了小冰茬儿，踩上去都能摔一大马趴了，这就意味着差不多要到正日子口了。

发好短信约好时间，及川头天晚上这没着没落儿的根本睡不着，他悄没声息地从被窝里固涌出来，趿拉着拖鞋第一百次翻腾起旮旯儿里的藏钱小柜子——里面已经空空如也了，戒了小半学期的嘴，攒下的几张票子终于换得了个破情敌…哦不、换得了个哥斯拉手办了，这是及川昨儿个一大早蹬着二八自行车跑到鼓楼的老店买来的，正品保障，质量过关，包装直男，配得上他的一片诚心。及川幻想着岩泉看到礼物时的激动和自己顺势利诱的成功，觉得外面的大雾霾都散去了大半。在不是很明朗的月光下，虽然那快要咬碎哥斯拉的嘴有些狰狞，但那闪亮亮眼睛里仍是期待与紧张，这也许是他第一次真正地体会到了那些递他情书、送她黄糕的女孩子们的心情了。

当然了，如果现实如同及川先生所设想的一样顺利，那这篇就不是沙雕了。

第二天早上，随着大太阳一同升起来的是及川的黑眼圈，好不容易偷了姐姐的遮瑕膏胡乱捯饬捯饬，及川和他的情敌手办总算卡着点儿抵达了目的地。

岩泉早早就到了，身着黑色的棉衣与工装裤，脖子上围着应该是妈咪强制添上的照相必备喜庆红围巾，又帅又不搭，贼有岩泉的风格。及川在老远看得心里一阵欢喜，问天问大地，幸福吹满地，学区房之卡密哦我感谢你，让我和这么可爱的人相遇！

抽了下鼻涕，及川薅着哥斯拉的盒子角儿给自己个儿默默打气，溜嗖抽了自己俩嘴巴子当人工腮红后，准备挥着手跑过去打招呼——

“小～～～”

“呀岩泉同学你在这里呀，对不起等好久了吧！”

靠靠靠靠靠怎么有女人！还挺好看的！及川一个脚刹车撞在了刚打完虫子药的大松柏树干上，和手里抱着的情敌一样动作的张着嘴巴，电光火石之间，眼中闪过一股子凶残，手里抡起一大块板儿砖，浑身泛起一把子肝儿颤。

“不好意思啊岩泉同学，这个点儿让你出来，这封信请你务必收下。”

这这这这这难道是情书？！不许接不许接！

“啊没关系，我刚好有事顺便过来。”

啥啥啥啥啥顺便？！我是捎带手的嘛！

“岩泉同学不用着急现在告诉我，但之后请务必给我答复，我会一直等着你。”

呜呜呜呜呜家属可以反对吗？！你们不会成的哦成了也没有伴郎和花童的哦！

“那再见。”

“回见了您。”

这破口罩铁定是坏了，要不就是这破雾霾变异了，这哪儿来的好大一股子浓烈的酸味，都能齁的人一跟头。及川彻，排球生平外第一次觉到脑子冒火的焦味，连带着脸颊上的巴掌腮红印都往外流油，比套马杆还热辣滚烫。他顾不得那个女生有没有走远，也不顾上打颤的腿肚子，及川提溜起东西就撒丫子冲了过去。

“小小小小岩！——咳咳，拒绝掉！快点拒绝掉！”

“哦垃圾川啊，我还寻思着你放我鹰了呢，你说什……”

“拒绝掉！”及川一大奔儿头怼了上去，“小岩，我、我……我都为你拒绝过那么多次女孩子了，小岩就为我拒绝掉这一次吧算我求您嘞行么……”

这啥玩意的前言不搭后语。岩泉一脑门子迷瞪：“额、我……”

“拜托拜托，这个给你！”及川拉住岩泉把手办袋子揣了进去，这触上的手又烫又热，劲儿还跟某印总理似的大得惊人。“小岩最喜欢是这个对吧，我不要…我不要再有别的（情敌）了，这个就够了对吧对吧……”

及川急赤忙慌地天上一脚、地上一脚的，鼻腔里哼哧哼哧地呼着气，还在蹿个儿的大男孩儿低着个头，把脸埋在新棉服里，像弄掉了烀饼的可怜熊瞎子，闭着眼等待着对面的宣判。

“……疯川，你唱哪出呢，那是我英语班的助教，刚给我送出国的资料来着。”

及川猛地抬起头。

“而且，”岩泉打开直男审美的塑料袋子，刺啦刺啦的声音在上空划破，“我……并没有最喜欢这个啊，垃圾川。” 

……

终于，停滞的空气随着对方的吐息得以重新运转，岩泉慢慢地道出句子，手还被及川拉着，罪魁祸首的资料信都被自家二传手上的茧子咯得褶褶巴巴。岩泉侧过头，拿着信冲着及川的脑袋打下来，嘴角绽开一抹让及川捂着脑袋也不愿低头错过的、不经意的笑。

好像第一次见面时的那个带着鸭皮味的那个笑，好像多年前那个摁着鼻血印儿的那个笑，好像上礼拜掰断双棒冰棍儿的那个笑，好像一直以来在球场上打出他托球的那个笑。

不知不觉，心里与眼睛里，飘忽来飘忽去的都是他。

“小岩，我喜欢你。

“不是以前老说的那种……啊不是、是比以前还正儿八经的、喜欢。

“啾儿啾儿（就是就是），想让我亲戚都变成你亲戚的喜欢……”

“额这个你妈已经帮你达成了。”岩泉嘴一秃噜。

“不是、不是…那咱们辈分不一样，我是想我们改口叫一样的……”

及川深吸一口气——

“舅，和我处个对象吧！我想一直和你在一起！”

呼啦呼啦。京城冬日的北风吹过，接连好几天没见着的太阳从云霾中溜出点小尖儿，及川精心挑选的绝妙地点终于磨磨叽叽地露出了它的真形。俩人背后的角楼顶尖儿摘楞着，披挂着无人踏足的雪衣，白净无暇，青赤相依，界着护城河西北岸的围栏，散着流转了千百年的浪漫。

及川在岩泉点头的瞬间就扑了上去，牙花子撞在大红的围巾上，跟喝了蜜似的乐得尥蹦儿，满大脸盘子的喜悦，指界都得劲的幸福。

在远处暗中观察的松花露出欣慰的姨母笑：来人啊，给及川客官上大喇叭！放汪峰和小田和正！

次日清晨，四九城的雾霾终于尽数散去。及川母亲轻轻打开儿子卧室的门，看到桌台上支棱着一个哥斯拉手办，下头是还打着小呼噜的俩人，裤别儿抵着裤别儿，腮帮子贴着腮帮子，胳棱瓣儿压着胳棱瓣儿，离了歪斜又亲密地缠在一块儿。

母亲贴心地轻轻带上了门，踮着脚尖踱回了自己的屋子里，压低嗓子叫醒了还在梦中和羊驼玩耍的那口子。

“孩他爹，仔真争气啊，咱要升辈分啦。”

—————————————完了—————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看到这里！都是风言风语还越写越长真的非常抱歉！
> 
> 脑洞来源于现实，没错我有一个同岁的帅舅舅，长得很岩哥，搓饭时还会给我点椰汁、包鸭卷，令人感动 爱了爱了（听起来好像哪里不对噗）
> 
> 顺便说下以上出现的学校 地点 美食也均源于现实，都是我永远的爱！


End file.
